You'll Be In My Heart
by GamerChick28
Summary: Just a short songfic, my first fanfic. Kratos and Lloyd, not incest or yaoi, just family crap. Rated T, just in case. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't own Tales of Symphonia, any of it's charaters, or the song You'll Be in my Heart. Enjoy!


**A/N- Hehehe, I'm so happy!! This is my very first song-fic...well song-ish fic, and yea it might not be that great but you have no idea how much fun I had writing this. I was even laughing at myself while I wrote it, which is rather sad, especially seeing as this isn't a humor story...Ah well, also I understand if you don't like it and feel free to give constructive criticism, this was just a short little thing I did for fun but I'll need the advise if I ever wanna become a good author. Well, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, places, or anything else I also do not own the song You'll Be in My Heart. Now that that's been cleared up enjoy the story.**

**--**

"Daddy?" Kratos looked down to see a brown haired three year old boy attempting to pull himself onto his father's lap. The mercenary gently pick the child up and sat him on his lap before speaking. "What is it Lloyd? Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" "Mama said yowd put me to bed tonight. She said yowd sing me a song!!" Kratos twitched slightly. "Did she now..." He said it more to himself than his son. Anna expected him to sing a lullaby.

The seraph turned his head down towards his wife. She was laying next to him on one of the blanket they often used for a bed, but sat up as soon as she saw his eyes turn to her. They were about an hour out of Izoold, camping for the night. "Anna, why don't you sing to Lloyd?" Anna hadn't even opened her mouth when Lloyd looked up to his father with wide eyes. "But Daddy, I wanna hewe you sing!" "Yea Daddy." Anna teased him with a grin. Kratos didn't move an inch, not ready to except defeat.

"I don't know any lullabies." It was a lie, after living for over four thousand years you heard knew these kind of things whether you wanted to or not, but if it got him out of singing the mercenary really didn't care. Anna realized the bluff and frowned. "Don't lie. Your son wants _**you**_ to sing him a lullaby. Now start sing or else." The threat its self didn't scare Kratos in the least, but he knew if he didn't do exactly what she wanted he would never hear the end of it. _**Never**_.

He let out a soft sigh of defeat. Who would have thought Kratos one of the Kharlan heroes and one of the four seraphim would be reduced to singing lullabies. "Fine then." The toddler in his hap smiled and clapped. "Yay! Daddy's gonna sing!" Anna smiled and leaned against him. Kratos thought for a moment and then took a small breathe. Silently he began to sing to his wife and son.

_"Come, stop your crying, it will be all right.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry."_

A yawn was heard from the child as he snuggled closer to his father. A soft smile crossed Kratos face as he continued to sing quietly.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more._

Kratos looked down at his son. Lloyd's breathing was slow and soft, he had fallen asleep. Anna smiled and moved closer to her husband and child. The mercenary was finding it amazing that two people could make him feel so..._happy. _His gentle voice continued to fill the room, as Anna also fell asleep.

_  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart, always."_

More than 15 years later a auburn haired mercenary looked down at the grave in front of him. "Anna..." He whispered so quietly only another angel would be able to hear. "Anna, he's alive." His son was alive. All those year he believed Lloyd had been killed after Kratos had...He stopped his thoughts. All that mattered at the moment was that Lloyd was alive, safe, and happy.

For the first time sense Anna's death the angel felt as though he wanted to cry, only this time not out of pain and rage. Out of happiness. He couldn't help but be slightly angry at himself however. If he would have just looked harder maybe he could have found Lloyd. Maybe he could have continued to raise him, maybe-. He stopped as he heard the door of the home next to him open. The chosen and young half-elf waved up to a smiling boy in red, and then began their journey back to the village.

Kratos turned to follow them, angry now at himself for his thoughts. What might have happened didn't matter anymore. Even now it hurt him to realize that even though he had found his son he could not be with him. The only way for Lloyd to be happy, to be safe, was for him not to know anything about this, about who the traveling mercenary really was. Kratos walked away silently. _I'm not losing him again._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel.  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all._

It was months after that day Kratos had found his son again, and now both him and Lloyd stood facing each other in front of Origin's Seal. The mercenary's eyes held both sorrow and resolve. Fate was once again against him. He would have to fight his son. Slowly his eyes moved towards the rest of the group. Most of their eyes showed worry, all but the Chosen of Sylvrrant. Her face was more serious than Kratos had ever seen, and all her eyes showed was an unwavering faith in Lloyd.

A moment passed and suddenly Lloyd spoke up. "Everyone, leave this to me." The mercenary hid his slight surprise. "You're going to fight alone?" Well, it was Lloyd. Had Kratos really expected anything less? "Lloyd won't lose!" This time he didn't hide his surprise as he turned to once again look at the Chosen. Her fists were now clenched. "Lloyd bears the weight of all the lives that you and Cruxis sacrificed." He took a moment to soak it in. _All the lives you and Cruxis sacrificed_...

_Don't listen to them  
'cause what do they know?_

Slowly, his composure returned, Kratos turned and looked into his sons eyes. "Get ready." Both father and son backed up a few paces and brought out their weapons. "I'm not going to hold back this time." It was the last and only warning he could give his son. Kratos eyes turned hard. Lloyd hesitated a moment and then his eyes took an the same look as his fathers. "I know...I won't either."

Everything else disappeared. Now it was just Kratos and Lloyd, his opponent. Lloyd ran at him as he started chanting. "Grave!" His voiced boomed. Lloyd's eye widened for a moment, but in the last second he avoided the spell. Less than a second later he was there. Father and Son's swords clashed against each other. Kratos once again could hear the others. Someone had just let out a soft gasp, and Colette was murmuring silent words of encouragement to Lloyd. They both flew back, and Kratos wasted no time as he once again began chanting. Lloyd was faster this time however, and stopped him before he could finish the spell. A clash was heard again and Kratos felt himself being pushed back. Quickly he attempted to slash at his son, but Lloyd's training paid off. He quickly blocked the attack. and seeing an opening, attacked with his twin swords. A soft clank echoed as Kratos' sword flew behind him. Panting quietly he knelt on the ground in exhaustion and defeat, one of Lloyd's swords pointing at his neck. It was over.

_We need each other,  
to have and to hold_

Both swordsmen were silent for a moment. "You've...grown strong." Kratos didn't try to hide the pride in his voice. "Thanks to you." Lloyd lowered his swords as the words hit Kratos. He looked up. "Aren't you going to finish me?" Lloyd's head shook as he sheathed his swords. "I've defeated Kratos the angel, the one who betrayed us." He took a deep breath and looked to his Father's face. "And I forgive Kratos the hero of the ancient war, who helped us. That's all."

_He's so much like Anna_...Kratos lowered and shook his head slightly. "Hmph. And I thought I'd finally earned the right to die. But you're as softhearted as ever." Carefully he struggled to his feet and walked towards the seal. It didn't matter now, it was the only way, but still Kratos couldn't help but hear those words once again in his head. _And I forgive Kratos the hero of the ancient war, who helped us. _He heard some gasps from the group and surprise in Lloyd's voice. "No it can't be, are you going to break the seal?" "This is what you desire, is it not?" "But then you'll-" Kratos didn't hear if Lloyd finished, he didn't want to. It was finally the end. _I'll be able to see you again Anna..._

_When destiny calls you,  
you must be strong_

Slowly Kratos felt himself begin to fall, but he didn't feel himself hit the ground. "Kratos!" It was Lloyd's voice. What was happening, was he not suppose to be dead? "Don't worry he's alive, I gave him some of my mana." Kratos sighed, Yuan had saved him. "Da-Kratos." His eyes opened slightly. "Looks like I failed to die once more." He expected silence but was surprised when Lloyd began talking. He started saying there was no point in dieing, everyone had the right to live. Kratos zoned everyone out. Lloyd...his son, he wanted him alive.

A soft smile appeared on his face, and he chuckled so softly only Yuan heard it. "To think...I'd have to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson." His eyes closed once again and everything went dark.

_I may not be with you,  
but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I no.  
We'll show them together._

Finally, it was all over. No more Mithos, everything was fine. Almost everything. Kratos stood facing his son. _He looks so much like Anna._ _And you_, another voice in his head added. He didn't say it out loud but Kratos was proud of Lloyd, of everything he'd done. He had grown to be an amazing young man, one who held to his ideals, who fought for everyone, and who valued every ones life. The mercenary's face remained expressionless and showed none of the pain he was feeling at the moment. It hurt to know after finding his son, he was going to lose him once again.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on now,_

_and forever more._

Lloyd was the first to speak. "Are you really going back to Derris-Kharlan?" The question hurt, but nothing could change what would occur in a few moments. "If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live. As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened." Lloyd looked to the ground for a quick moment, when he once again looked up there was determination in his eyes. "I'm going to collect all the exsheres remaining in this land." There was no doubt in the mercenary's mind that his son would do exactly that, and succeed. "…And I will discard all of Cruxis' Exspheres into space. I've dragged you into this until the very end." It was an apology. "It's okay..."

_Oh, you'll be in my heart, (you'll be here in my heart)__  
__No matter what they say, I'll be with you__  
__You'll be in my heart, always_

It had been a moment but neither Kratos nor Lloyd spoke. Kratos decided it was time. "…It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan." "...Goodbye...Dad!..." Shock overcame the ex-seraph. Dad, Lloyd had just called him dad "..." Kratos felt himself being pulled away with Derris Kharlan. He had no idea if Lloyd could still hear him but he said his final goodbye. "...Don't die before I do Lloyd...my son."

_Always.__  
__I'll be with you.__  
__I'll be there for you always.__  
__Always and Always.__  
__Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always._

--

**Ahhh, finished. It feels so good. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed it, If you have time reviews would be appreciated. The part I least enjoyed was the fight-ish scene so any advise to make that better would be much appreciated. Hopefully, this means I'm actually going to start puting fics up, but we'll just have to see XD**


End file.
